Newtown
"Friends and citizens of the Union! After our long and hard struggle the day has finally come; Newtown, once soaked in blood, is now mostly clean. Newtown, once completely devastated, is now mostly rebuilt. Newtown, once thought obliterated, is now mostly open for business! It is my proud honour this evening to present this town to you, the people. Here, you will make your fortune, and soon you - yes you sir right there - soon you could be just like me; a power for... voracity... in this great Union. Greed... Greed is good! Greed is right! The Union needs you, it needs your greed. Before we can proceed with this happiest of days, this most officious of events, I have some information the Union wishes me to pass on to you, friends: In regards to property; the Union retains its ownership of the settlement, Newtown, as part of its trade network, and shall perform necessary maintenance and resupply of essential foodstuffs and power so long as the franchise settlement is occupied and productive. Reparation for these services shall be reclaimed by the union from trade proceeds. In regards to law; as in all cases, the Union respects the freedom of a franchise to set and enforce the law in the settlement, Newtown, and around the settlement to whatever distance they can enforce. The Union shall not interfere with the governance of said franchise settlement, Newtown, other than to maintain trade. In regards to funding; the Union shall fund the continued operation of its franchises by the following methods; #''Inclusion of the franchise settlement, Newtown, in the Union trade routes, dependant on a fee obtained from the traders in order to use such routes. This fee to be taken at designated Union holdings and by traders issued with correct documentation.'' #''The Union shall claim a levy on goods and currency moving to and from its franchise settlement, Newtown.'' And finally, in regards to the purchasing of the franchise; the Union grants the inhabitants of the settlement, Newtown, the right to purchase the title of franchise from the Union. Newtown’s future is bright my friends! Now, if you need me, I’ll be in Starfall." ''-'' Mayor Frederic of Newtown, Dark Tempus Event 1: Welcome to Newtown Newtown is the settlement in which Dark Tempus players began their journey. It is currently the northern most point of civilisation in the Free Trade Union, and has become home to members of each of the five in game cultures; the Falket, the Restoria Matriarchy, the Peacekeepers, the Aristoc, and of course the people of it's geographical host, the Free Trade Union. Politics Population Laws of Note in Newtown At present, Newtown respects the laws regarding FTU involvement as laid down by the first mayor. The franchise to run Newtown is operated through The Council; financial security and loans are subcontracted to Blackwell and Shiv. The Council consists of elected residents of Newtown. Election is by simple majority vote. At present, there are 3 council members. No laws have yet been established to determine a maximum of minimum council membership, or to remove a council member who's behaviour is deemed inappropriate. Law, as it relates to Newtown, is under development. Current stated laws are as follows: The Council may, by a majority vote, compel residents to pay a tax, at a level set by the Council, in order to fund essential medical and armoury supplies for the protection of the town. Such funds are managed through a Blackwell and Shiv account in the town's name (authorised signatories being the council members themselves). Spending from this fund is at the discretion of the council. Disputes within factions or groups may be resolved within the group, using the laws deemed most appropriate by that group (to the extent that they do not directly contradict the stated laws of Newtown). However, any dispute within a group may be, and all disputes between groups or factions must be, presented to the council for deliberation. (At this date, no matter has yet been referred to the council for formal judgement, although informal opinions have been provided in some cases). Newtown does not acknowledge the legality of slavery. The purchase or sale of human beings is forbidden within its borders. Further Reading